


Let Me Feel Your Eros - Yūri!!! On Ice [Victuuri] FF

by tsukichan_ff



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 17:23:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukichan_ff/pseuds/tsukichan_ff
Summary: Hey~ So this is my first fanfic ever so please don't be too rude, but I'd like some critique so I can try to do some things better next time^^Thanks for reading💙





	Let Me Feel Your Eros - Yūri!!! On Ice [Victuuri] FF

On the ice rink, the figure of a skinny man is dancing through the cold air. He's being watched, his secret lover is following each and every move of him closely.

"You're getting better every day Yūri~" he shouted over to his beloved who just threw a cheeky look back, a happy smirk on his lips.  
The handsome slender man with gray hair leaned over the railing of the ice rink. "Oh my... He's really making the temperature rise in here" he whispered to himself.  
While the other one was still practicing on the ice, for more than two hours now, Victor started to put on his ice-skates too. He gracefully slides over to his man "Yūri, it's enough for today don't you think"   
He said kindly as he looked at the sweating body of the other.   
"Victor? W-what are you looking at??" The black haired asked, he had already realized Victor fancies him somehow but for him, he's just an idol...or?   
"What I'm looking at?" The handsome man asked back with a teasing voice and went even closer to Yūri, their bodies almost touched at this point.   
"Ehhh?!" The sweaty man was somehow shocked by the actions of his coach, speechless, his heart beating faster than ever. "Well.." Victor laid his hand on Yūri's cheek and stroked down his neck, he whispered into the ear of his loved one "You look so seductive when you move on the ice, you're really making it hard for me to control myself"   
The breath of the other one got heavier, he's never experienced anything like that. 

The young man unsure of his feelings right now tried to push away his lover, but he couldn't use up enough power to do that. Instead he left his hands on the chest of the other one. Victor smirked at his beloved and came even closer to softly start kissing him.   
At first Yūri wouldn't get into it, but after some seconds he joined the kiss. First just slightly but more and more intense with every second it lasted. His coach stroked his neck with soft fingertips, while Yūri was just fallen for him completely now. The hands of his lover now going down his waists to his hips, pulling the younger one closer. He pulled away the heated kiss and placed gentle kissed down his neck instead.   
Yūri couldn't even control his mind at this moment anymore, usually he thought about this, that men shouldn't do something like that, but he didn't. He just enjoyed his partner's touches, his kisses.   
With his mouth his lover pulled down the zipper of Yūri's sweaty jacket, smirking, looking up at the other's face. "You're beautiful my love" he whispered, as he looked at the now exposed chest of his man.   
The black haired was stroked on the bare chest by the cold air, but the hot breath of his lover was the only thing he focused on. Victor took off his shirt, Yūri stopped trying to hold back and touched the soft, warm skin of his coach. The handsome man really loved the way he touched him, now he wouldn't just touch him but also start to gently kiss and lick his body.   
While he was doing so, Victor slowly pulled down the pants of the younger man, exposing his body, with just a piece of tight fabric left. He would also stroke his lovers hips and his butt, spreading it slightly, which made the black haired man moan quietly but still hearable.   
"Ahh~ Victor..." He said, almost begging, looking up to the seductive face of his lover, who responded by holding the head of Yūri up and kissing him again, but not soft at all... 

The men sunk into an intense kiss, both of their tongues twisting lustfully. The heated scene may have probably been able to melt the ice in the cold arena. Both continually touching each others bodies, soon Victor would find the bulge under the tight fabric of his lover, letting his hand sink into the shorts, wrapping his warm fingers around the twitching shaft of the other, who just moaned loudly.  
He now pulled down his shorts and did the same to his lover, leaving his hard-on exposed to the cold air. "Mmmmm don't you get cocky my dear" Victor moaned and slid behind his beloved, his cock touching the butt of him. He spread it with his hands slightly, now being able to enter his lover, slowly, both of the men moaning.  
The other grabbed the hands of the handsome man behind him and guided them down to his shaft, pleasuring him.   
After some minutes their moans got louder, Yūri would cum anytime soon, he threw his head back onto the shoulder of his lover as the whitish fluid covered his man's hands. The other man could even control himself for a longer time, which made his younger lover come a second time. Heavy breathing and moaning echoed through the cold air. Until Victor came into his exhausted boyfriend, wrapping his arms around him tightly, both of them just enjoying the moment. "Victor..." Yūri whispered "I..I think I love you"   
Victor smiled "I've loved you from the moment I became your coach" They kissed each other again, put on warm clothes again and then went to the onsen together.   
"You can see it as a reward for your hard training," Victor told his lover, kindly stroking his hair "or as a sign of my love for you" Now, Yūri looked at his coach ambitious "Then I'll train even harder!" Both smiled, then laughed. They had a nice evening together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey~ So this is my first fanfic ever so please don't be too rude, but I'd like some critique so I can try to do some things better next time^^
> 
> Thanks for reading💙


End file.
